Emergency vehicles commonly employ a siren or the like to warn drivers of other vehicles of their approach. Such other drivers typically respond to the siren sound by moving or stopping as appropriate to clear a path for or avoid crossing the path of the emergency vehicle. However, many drivers are unable to hear the siren of an approaching emergency vehicle over loud music or other distractions in or about their vehicle. As a result, these drivers may unnecessarily delay emergency vehicles in reaching victims and/or may cause accidents with the emergency vehicles or other vehicles.